In recent years, in this type of reproduction systems, information is encrypted and recorded as typified by a content scramble system (CSS), which is a technology of limiting reproduction of the contents recorded on recording media, such as DVDs (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-10-69755